


【佐鸣/短篇】Rumors（明星X富二代）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣/短篇】Rumors（明星X富二代）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣/短篇】Rumors（明星X富二代）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣/短篇】Rumors（明星X富二代）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fb232f7)

**娱乐圈。明星** **X富二代** **。**

中间一个梗来源→[小伙在泰国误闯同性一条街，泼水后竟被怒袭胸！](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av9972459/?t=135)

很久以前的小甜饼，翻了出来很随便地填了一点(￣ε(#￣)

#诸君，卡论文时除了用力撒狗血以外别无他法【高深脸】#

**Rumors**

——————————————————————————————

《惊爆！新科影帝被传包养，据闻对方乃著名富商之子》

《宇智波佐助深夜幽会神秘男子，连夜被送入医院，疑似肛肠科！》

《影帝宇智波冷脸回应传闻：狗带》

《盘点东京最壕青年企业家漩涡鸣人的7个绯闻女友，其中竟有她……》

《漩涡鸣人深夜Twitter郑重申明：女友全是瞎掰绯闻，望周知》

《著名演员宇智波佐助脸部青肿，疑似与人斗殴》

《宇智波佐助疑似twitter出柜：不管你做什么，我都要和你孙子结婚》

《宇智波佐助与漩涡鸣人Twitter同时晒戒指，知情人声称：已扯证》

“我简直不敢相信！那群娱记又在瞎掰掰了！”香磷把八卦周报拍得“啪啪”作响，她像只瞬间退化的史前大猩猩般愤怒捶桌，“听听他们说什么？！”

“新科影帝被传包养……据我报记者了解，近日，著名演员宇智波佐助与一成年男子在泰国同性一条街上拉拉扯扯，场面火爆，有常驻这条街的知情人爆料，对方与宇智波已有至少两次同时出现在此地，并称，对方出手十分豪爽，且多次挑逗街边同性，却被他的同伴——疑似宇智波佐助之人强行拖回。根据照片中的外貌特征推测，对方极有可能就是漩涡集团董事长的独子漩涡鸣人。粉丝数众多、如今事业蒸蒸日上的宇智波佐助，是否就要陷入同性包养丑闻之中？被圈内人评价为‘最敬业的性冷淡’的宇智波佐助，又是否是个占有欲极强的‘小鸟依人’款情人？请继续跟踪我报后续报道。”

香磷气得全身发抖，“都什么年代了，凭一张高糊的照片就能说你搞基？这种模糊的地方谁知道是不是那什么一条街？这个糊成鬼似的人怎么就成你和那什么富二代了？两男人搭个肩就算搞基？那我和水月握个手还能怀孕了呢！”

水月一边为“小鸟依人”打着冷战，一边瞬间移动到她五米开外。

香磷：“……”

“你是不是傻？！”香磷愤怒掀桌。

一直沉默不语的重吾冷静地问了句：“佐助，实际情况是怎样？”

出道时因形象太好而接拍了诸多“霸总爱我”“霸总捅我”“霸总就算捅我我也爱他”戏码的佐助倚在宽大的办公椅里，无需多言就能让人入戏——[豪门恩怨八点档要开始了]。“是真的。”他淡定说。

……水月在香磷跌落的眼镜里吐出最后一口气。

“怎么回事？”

“没怎么。”佐助依然面容冷淡，“不过助人为乐罢了。”

“就是……助人为乐么。”

“然后你就以身相许？”

漩涡家，正襟危坐在沙发上的夫妻两人严肃地与成年的孩子进行严肃的讨论。

鸣人犯愁地抱住脑袋，看见摆在面前的报纸上几个惊天大字就想撞墙。

“不是，你们要相信我啊，”他都要哭了，“我真的就是迷路走进了那条街，不是泼水节么，他们手里也都拿着水枪啊。我就随便拿着水枪一开，我上哪知道那就是要约炮的意思去啊！”

“那这个演员又是怎么回事？”

说起这他更沮丧了：“我现在才知道他是演员呢，我不是被一整条街的人围着那什么……摸胸摸屁股么，他好像是经过时看到了，就顺手把我拉出来了。”

“为什么这上头还说两次以上？”

“……”鸣人惨痛地捂住脸，“一条街……有街口，还有街尾啊……”

对自家儿子的智商非常有自信的夫妻俩已经相信了儿子的说法，只是……

“还有最后一个问题，你笨咳…迷路就算了，怎么这个帅小伙每次都正好碰上把你救出来？”

“什——么！！！”

水月和香磷同时掏了掏耳朵，后者神情恍惚，“你说什么？你再说一遍。”

“我是gay。”自出道以来就从来没从“大众梦中情人”的宝座上下去过的佐助表情淡定。

“你、你是……gay……”香磷用在病床上交代后事的口气艰难说着，“所以……你去那条街是为了……”

“那倒不是，”佐助十指交叉抵在下巴处，“第一次是被朋友拉过去的。”正好遇上了“英雄救……壮士”的戏码。

“那第二次呢？”

佐助眼都不抬，对重吾一句：“你看到那人照片了吧？”

一直都很淡定的重吾点点头：“确实是gay会喜欢的优质大众情人类型。”

继自己带的艺人突然出柜这一噩耗之后，两人张大了嘴瞪一起同事多年的小伙伴：“你……也是？”

佐助轻一挑唇：“你们也不看他是为了谁进的娱乐圈。”

哦，两人顿悟，前前前大众情人的老前辈君麻吕么。

“那你……是为了那个男人才去的第二次一条街？”

“差不多，”佐助还是那副除了眼前的手机屏幕什么都不在意的镇定模样，“我在街尾附近的咖啡店里等了两天，结果……”

那傻子还真又换了一边迷路。香磷默默捂脸。

“不过他是直男吧？”负责公关的香磷松了一口气，“现在你俩也不会有什么交集了，所以也不用担心这个绯闻继续——”

水月突然随口一问：“话说从刚才开始，你都在和谁发短信啊？”

【果然被爸爸妈妈骂了QAQ】

【没事，说清楚就好。】

【嗯嗯，还是要说谢谢你啦！】

“你在和谁发短信？”

鸣人一时惊慌，差点把手机砸进汤碗里，耍了好一通猴戏似的才勉强捞回来，“没、没谁。”

玖辛奈眼睛一眯。鸣人战战栗栗地把手机扔到五米开外，埋头苦吃起来，轻车熟路地比大拇指，“真好次！太好次了！妈妈煮的饭太好次了！”

“把东西咽了再说话！”

【妈妈总对我这么凶，明明对爸爸说话声音可轻了QAQ】

【父母感情非常好的家庭里，孩子总会不适应一些。】

【可我都二十多了，还会因为挑食要挨骂呢！】

【和父母一起住多半会有这种苦恼。】

【哭/(ㄒoㄒ)/~】

【不如搬出来住？我正好有一套合适的房子，地方隐秘，离一乐拉面很近。】

【诶！真的真的？听起来太棒啦！】

【下周出来么？我来接你？】

【好\\(^o^)/~】

“香磷，”佐助抬起头，表情罕见地温和了一些，“你知道我一贯都相信你的能力。”

香磷瞬间把腰挺得笔直，眼神炯炯，恨不得立刻开个高达去抢个原子弹回来给佐助放烟花。

“下周之前帮我买两套一乐拉面对面的房子。”

“哈？”她宁愿去开机甲，“那里的房子砸钱都砸不到的！”

“要面对面的，最好阳台相连。你明白？”

“……不明白。”香磷绝望地把自己朝天砸在沙发上。

“那个……佐助啊，你的助理是不是有点奇怪？”鸣人把黑发的俊美男人拉到一边，很有些忧心忡忡，“她来的时候好像一直都在说‘来世绝对不做助理’这种话哦。”

“没事，”佐助淡定地安抚他，“她只是听说最近要加薪了比较兴奋。”

加薪是这个兴奋法么？鸣人迷惑地摸了摸后脑勺。嘛，不管这些。他兴奋地冲到阳台上，“啊！真的从这里就可以看到！一乐拉面就在对面！”

佐助从另一边阳台上走出来，淡定地点了点头，“是啊。”

“佐助你真是太厉——”鸣人把头转回去，看了眼一乐，又转了回去擦了擦眼睛，“那什么，佐助啊，这里是不是有什么异次元时空？”

“不，”佐助在正飞奔往办产权证路上的水月疯狂投诉的短信声里淡定解释，“原本是打算把两间房子打通的。不过现在看来，住在这里也有几分趣味。”

“这样啊！”鸣人点点头，灿烂地笑起来，“你也是因为一乐吧！”他用手肘亲昵地杵了杵影帝，“作为感谢今晚就请你吃拉面吧！要多少片叉烧都行！”作为一个理应成天在豪华饭店里吃鲍鱼熊掌的富二代，他豪气万丈地拍了拍胸。

一乐拉面：以从建国以来从未提过价的“一百日元”良心价多次上了NHK。

香磷站在门口，若是水月在就能清楚地从她脸上读出来：我就静静地看着你编。还有你傻。

“呜哇！吃得真饱！”金发蓝眼的男人腆着肚子满足地走出来。

“确实不错。”佐助戴着口罩和帽子全副武装地走在他身边。

鸣人看着他那副光看就觉得热的模样同情地眨了眨眼，“当明星还真辛苦啊。”

“习惯了也还好。”即使是这幅模样，佐助还是一副清清爽爽的姿态，叫人在炎热的夏夜里看着就舒心。

“但还是会有点吃力吧，”鸣人把手放在脑袋后头，踏着大步子走，“出去玩的话感觉会很麻烦。”

佐助一派轻松：“也不会那么夸张。”顶多逛个超市，被整条街包括超市工作人员的人狂追的程度罢了。

“这样啊，”鸣人点点头，突然凑过来捂住了他的脸，嘻嘻一笑，“捂住脸别人就看不见啦！”

就算包裹在厚重的伪装里头也不觉炎热的佐助瞬间感受到了夏天的恶意——全身都燥热了起来，仿佛他是什么撒哈拉沙漠的人形化身似的。

那双手很快又离开了。鸣人又把自己的脸捂了起来，什么也看不见地朝他笑。

夏日的夜晚，昏黄的路灯之下，无人的回家之路，把脸捂住唯独露出嘴唇的男人，袒露着大片肌肤又被汗水打得紧贴身体的棉质背心……他感到自己身上所有的部分都在急剧升温，汗水突然猛烈地溢出。

经历过娱乐圈无数套路的影帝攥紧了汗湿的手心——这是不是讨吻的意思？

“佐助——！！！”

【最新新闻：近日温度暴增，医院接诊中暑人数达到了近年来的最高峰，气象台提醒各大居民谨慎外出，做好良好的避暑措施。】

“看什么新闻呀？”玖辛奈把鸣人手里的遥控器抢了去，换成了娱乐频道。这不禁又让搬出去一周以来第一次回家的鸣人，由衷体会到了独自居住的美好。

“哎呀？这不是那个和你传绯闻的孩子么？”

就算隔着屏幕也在“嗖嗖”冒着冷气的宇智波佐助黑着脸走出记者的包围。

经常试图把话筒戳进别人嘴里，面对宇智波时却恨不得隔上一米远的娱记纷纷询问着：“请问您对昨日关于您的那则传闻有何看法？”“请问对方是东京著名的富二代漩涡鸣人吗？”“请问您昨晚与男性幽会后深夜进医院的传闻属实吗？”

“……”

娱记们眼神一亮，期待着等待突然停下来的宇智波佐助发言。

影帝言简意赅：“滚。”

“………………”

鸣人老老实实地高举双手过头顶，“妈，你听我解释。”

近日在漩涡家拜访的长辈纲手比做妈的动作快多了，无比快、准、狠地伸手掐住了他的嘴巴，看着当作亲孙子的孩子可怜巴巴的鸭子嘴没好气地下令：“给我相亲去！全东京能喘气的女孩，只要成了年的你都给我相亲去！”

“佐、佐助大人！”一直优雅有礼的女孩再也保持不住矜持地小声尖叫起来。

佐助淡定地点点头，又平静地朝女孩对面的男人打了个招呼，便又像来时一样静静地走开了。

哪怕是粗神经如鸣人，到了这份上，也开始觉得自己怎么每次被压来相亲都能碰上佐助顺便经过有点奇怪了。他满脸愁容地回到了父母的家里，用想了一整个晚上的结论认真地和父母说：“不要再相信纲手婆婆的眼光了，求你们。”

深以为意的玖辛奈赞同地点点头。

“纲手婆婆绝对是佐助的粉！”鸣人抱着手，一副很肯定的模样也点了点头，“大概全都是从佐助的粉丝群里找来的人！”还每次都把地点挑在佐助行程上要经过的地方。

（那边自认为十分英明的纲手：很好，全世界都在传这孩子有多直了。）

了解情况的玖辛奈忧心忡忡地和水门对视一眼，后者很父亲地走过来按住鸣人的肩：“鸣人，我们只是真的很担忧你菊…的安全。”

“？？？”

“你最近很忙。”

鸣人挠了挠头，“也不算啦。”

对方又换了个话题，“那些女孩挺可爱的。”

深以为那些相亲的女孩都是佐助铁杆粉丝的鸣人警惕道：“干嘛？中间有你喜欢的类型？”

佐助像是隐晦地挑了挑唇：“算是。”

鸣人一时惊骇，又有哪里觉得有些不舒服，只用力捶了下自己感觉古怪的脑子，“那你……喜欢谁？是哪个类型的女孩？”

“性别。”

“啊？”

“性别唯一不同的那个。”

鸣人张了老半天嘴才发出声音：“你是说……”

佐助鼓励地看着他。

“那里头有个人妖？！！”鸣人感觉自己整个人都要不好了。

佐助缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，在阳台上晚风的吹拂中轻轻叹了一口气。

“我可以吻你吗？”每部参演的作品都会掀起一场“哪张侧脸杀威力最惊人”生死之战的当事人露出了他过分俊美的侧颜，时常蕴藏冰凌的眉眼变得十分柔和。

就算是鸣人也醒悟过来那个“性别不同”的人是指谁了。他真的整个人都不好了起来。

他全然呆愣地盯着佐助，就像一座毫无生机的石像似的，没有了半分思考能力。

而对方已经凑了过来，在几乎可当成影片慢动作镜头的速度里，勾了半分嘴角与他嘴唇相触。

稍纵即逝。年轻的影帝带着笑意退了回去：

“就是这个类型。”

“爸……妈……”鸣人站在门口，拼命地保持笑容，“这是……这是……”他伸出颤抖的手介绍，“这是我的男友。”

“受！死！”年过六旬依然蝉联全国女子格斗总冠军的纲手猛冲了出来。

“还疼吗？”坐在太平洋一个以本人名字命名的私人岛屿海滩上的鸣人，忧心忡忡地为男友敷着药。

“没事。”佐助把他的手拉下来，阳光照在他线条温和的嘴角上，“很值得，不是么？”

“算是啦。”不入gay则已，一入深渊就无法自拔的鸣人很有几分甜蜜地笑起来。

“回去后就结婚吧。”影帝红了脸。

“行啊。”另一人脸红得更厉害，像是要烧起来似的。

看来就连自己也受不了了，鸣人突然爬起来狂奔向海里，在跳进海浪前他把泳裤脱了往沙滩上一扔，依然是大大咧咧的笑容和得意洋洋的宣告：“游泳比赛吧！胜败定上下啊！”

这还了得。矜持、稳重的影帝风一般地进入了蓝得似爱人眼眸的大海。

让你知晓——“我的海难片可不全是特效。”

  


  
[2017-05-17](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fb232f7)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(27)

热度(1152)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共11人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qifengle70270.lofter.com/) [番茄jiang](https://qifengle70270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiazijintianyingyuzhongyushang110le.lofter.com/) [夏歌州](https://xiazijintianyingyuzhongyushang110le.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://lia9899329.lofter.com/) [利a](https://lia9899329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hao25912.lofter.com/) [番茄拉面](https://hao25912.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/) [千岁](https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://youzhiyuandalao95856.lofter.com/) [幼稚园大佬](https://youzhiyuandalao95856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://feiyujishi.lofter.com/) [绯雨几时](https://feiyujishi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/) [家有千金1+1](https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://buxuyaorenzhengkamier.lofter.com/) [我要干哭卡米尔](https://buxuyaorenzhengkamier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qmyaoy.lofter.com/) [#我会有猫的](https://qmyaoy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://heheda113.lofter.com/) [压箱底的小剑灵](https://heheda113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://qilou20164.lofter.com/) [栖楼](https://qilou20164.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://shoushijin341.lofter.com/) [瘦十斤](https://shoushijin341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://duochuanjiadedanhuangjiang493.lofter.com/) [多串家的蛋黄酱](https://duochuanjiadedanhuangjiang493.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://duochuanjiadedanhuangjiang493.lofter.com/) [多串家的蛋黄酱](https://duochuanjiadedanhuangjiang493.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://trobanl.lofter.com/) [椰丝球](https://trobanl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://7917106610.lofter.com/) [南柯一梦](https://7917106610.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shijie1994.lofter.com/) [½](https://shijie1994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://carrot-n.lofter.com/) [我又没蓝了](https://carrot-n.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) [Gospel Dreamer](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ca385.lofter.com/) [我一点也不困](https://ca385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) [梦里不知身是客](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://ciqing124.lofter.com/) [刺青。](https://ciqing124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) [狐 鸠](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) [狐 鸠](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://longyi027.lofter.com/) [胧懿](https://longyi027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hehebuyongxiangjiushimourendexiaohao.lofter.com/) [呵呵不用想就是某人的小号](https://hehebuyongxiangjiushimourendexiaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://hongyu94436.lofter.com/) [红钰](https://hongyu94436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hongyu94436.lofter.com/) [红钰](https://hongyu94436.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://moguishijiu.lofter.com/) [是不正经鸭](https://moguishijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lulalulalulalulalei.lofter.com/) [达文西西](https://lulalulalulalulalei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lulalulalulalulalei.lofter.com/) [达文西西](https://lulalulalulalulalei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://jingzhizi.lofter.com/) [一陆南](https://jingzhizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://petiteamie.lofter.com/) [MERCURY🌙](https://petiteamie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) [涉酒衔蝉](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) [涉酒衔蝉](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yongwuxiang837.lofter.com/) [11037](https://yongwuxiang837.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) [梦 魇](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qiongshang96412.lofter.com/) [琼殇](https://qiongshang96412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://chuanzhexiaofuguangfenchangdeg817.lofter.com/) [ペ穿着校服°](https://chuanzhexiaofuguangfenchangdeg817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://bountyhunterxxx.lofter.com/) [香芋断桥](https://bountyhunterxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mushi406.lofter.com/) [慕时焦糖](https://mushi406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://gouxingxingdemeiyitian.lofter.com/) [苟星星的每一天](https://gouxingxingdemeiyitian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/) [行走的包子君](https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://kugai371.lofter.com/) [Web.](https://kugai371.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/) [兰陵笑笑生](https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fee3cb5)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fa821b8)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
